


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Prison, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Living as a witch isn’t as fun as you’d think.





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Run. I gotta run. Or else they’ll catch up. Fuck, my legs are tired. But I can’t stop. They’re going to catch up. I have to get back to Layla. I’m coming for you, baby_. Dean thought. He chanced a glance behind him, hearing the dogs running after him. They were getting closer. And this forest doesn’t seem to end.  _Fuck_. Dean ducked around a large trunk and bent over, hands on his knees, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs. He knew he couldn’t stay still for too long, however. The townspeople were gaining distance with each passing second. He took one final breath and bolted forward once more, stumbling slightly at the start. He could hear shouting from all directions now. He didn’t know where they were coming from.

But he needed to get back to his daughter, Layla. He needed to know she was okay- that they haven’t found her quite yet. He wanted to risk throwing a spell behind him, but he knew that would give way to his location. And he just couldn’t risk that. They’d already caught Dean’s brother, Sam. All Dean had left now was his daughter and two of his friends. Castiel and Benny. The last time he had spoken to either of them, he was being dragged through mud and muck and into his prison cell miles away from his family. You see, Dean was a witch. He was born a witch and raised a witch. It ran through his bloodline. But luckily, hopefully, Layla would stay magic less. She would stay pure, normal. He couldn’t risk losing her. But the townspeople were in the assumption that Layla was indeed a witch, like Dean and Y/N, her mother.

He continued running. And running. He was getting closer to his home. He knew it. He could practically smell the change in the air around him. He could almost feel the protection spells.

And then, that was it. There was nothing but silence. He was free. Hidden away from the townsfolk. He bent over once more, placing his hands at his knees and breathing hard, desperate for clean air.

“Papa!” He heard the child’s glee-filled voice.

He felt a grateful smile pull at his lips as he glanced up, still bent over from the hips. His daughter was safe. She was running towards him, arms spread wide. “Papa!” She cried out again.

“Layla,” Dean breathed out, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and lifting her up in the air, breathing in her familar scent, pine cones and strawberry. “Oh, my sweet Layla.”

“Benny said bad men took you away,” she explained, tears pulling at her eyes as she started fingering the silver chains around Dean’s neck.

He nodded solemnly. “They had, baby. But I got away. I’m back,” he kissed the top of her head before placing her back onto the forest ground. “Where’s  Uncle Benny and Uncle Cas?” He had asked, slipping his hand into hers as they walked along the leaf covered path.

“Benny went out to search for food and Cas is in the barn milking the cows.” She explained, swinging their arms back and forth.

“Have you been a good lassie while I was away?”

She smiles brightly up at her father. “Of course, Papa.”

Dean knelt down once again to embrace his daughter in another tight hug. It had been a year. One long year since they had taken Dean away from his family. One year since they had burned down most of his village. One year since his wife’s cruel death. He missed Y/N more than anything. He went to bed every night, hoping to wake up and find that his time away from his family was just a cruel nightmare. But alas, that was never the case.

He never understood why his captors had kept him alive for so long. He never figured out why they hadn’t just burned him at the stake, like they had with the other witches in the village. The only other person who had survived just as long as him, was a female whose name Dean quickly learned was Ruby. She had been burned a month before Dean escaped from his prison.

He nearly stuttered at the thoughts and memories of the echoes of screams passed through his ear.

“Papa, are you okay?” Layla’s voice brought him away from the sickening images from his mind.

“Yes, dear. I’m okay.” He smiled at her, though it hadn’t quite reached his eyes.

“You don’t have to lie to me, papa. I know you’re scared.” Layla said as she guided me to the barn where Cas was sitting beside a large cow.

“Later, sweetheart. This isn’t the time. Okay?” Dean looked down at her and smiled softly. “Why don’t you go play inside for a while while Papa and Castiel speak, huh?”

“Okay,” she giggled and skipped her way to the front of the house.

Cas had looked up at the sound of approaching voices and nearly fainted on the spot. “Dean, is that really you?” He stood up cautiously, not really believing what he was seeing.

Dean approached him slowly. “How’s the farm and chickens?” Dean asked.

Cas laughed out. “You’re back. It’s really you.” He said as Dean closed the final steps hurriedly and hugged Cas tightly to his body.

“Fuck, Cas. It was horrible.”

“I can only imagine. Layla- she wouldn’t stop having nightmares.” Cas explained as they pulled apart from each other.

Dean smiled haltingly. “It was horrible, Castiel. I never thought I’d live for this long.”

“You’re alive,” Cas repeated, raising a hand to gently stroke his friend’s face. “Wait until Benny hears about this. Damn, he’s going to go nuts on you.”

Dean smiled. “How’s Layla? How’s everyone?”

Castiel’s smile faded. “We had to banish a few of ours. They were selling us out.”

“Who was banished?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Cas on the bench.

He watched as Cas licked his lips nervously. “Layla ran away a few times, trying to find you. George, he left. We assumed he had got himself caught. Hael, she was the reason we had to place protection spells up again. We actually had them down for a few months.” He paused, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Dean.

“Go on,” he encouraged. “I’ll yell at you about that later.”

Cas let out a small breath of laughter before speaking again. “Jordan has been missing for a few months now. He hasn’t returned from his berry search. We assume he’s gotten himself killed.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Dean coughed out.

When the witch hunts started a few years ago, Layla was still in Y/N’s belly. Dean had assumed it was a joke when the town crier had belted out early one morning of witch hunts. But soon, his village, the village that he had grown up in as a child was slowly being burned to the ground. He had to save his family. He packed everything he could carry and latched it onto his cow’s saddle rack and help his wife Y/N onto it.

He warned his fellow villagers. He cried when very few had wanted to leave with him. He wanted all of them -all 278 of them- to leave with him. But sadly, only 54 of them had joined him in his journey to outrun the hunters.

He had trekked through mud and dirt and rivers to what he thought would be a safe distance, a safe place for his family and his neighbors. It was in the middle of a green forest. He persuaded some others to help place protection spells around the area, so they could try and make a living- a new life.

And so it went peacefully for two whole years after that. Nothing to worry about. Until a traitor had blabbered on to his family who had stayed behind in the previous village. The traitor had told of their location. And the safe haven that Dean had created, that Dean had wanted, was no longer safe.

So, he did what he thought was the right thing to do. He became a monster. He burned the traitor at the stake in the middle of the tiny new village. It had hurt him to do so. It had ached every bone in his body to set flames to the wood.

He had covered Layla’s tiny ears to shield her from the cries of the burning man before them. But he knew she still heard them. Nothing could stop the piercing cries of the traitor as the villagers watched on as he burned. And then suddenly, the air was silent. No screams were heard and everyone went back to their daily business.

Layla had blabbered on, speaking her first words soon after that. She began walking and talking and causing havoc around the small village. Everyone loved her dearly.

“Any new comers lately?” Dean had asked.

Cas smiled slightly. “Nina had a baby girl a few months ago. You should stop by and say something. I’m sure she’d appreciate all the help.”

Dean felt grateful. Saddened by some of the news, but grateful. “How long does Benny normally stay away?”

“He should be back before nightfall. He left not too long before you showed your face around here.”

He nodded. “I’m really excited to be back.”

“I’d gather you’d fancy a nice bath?”

Dean lifted an armpit and coughed. “Yeah. I’ll have Doe ring me up a bucket.”

“Nonsense.” Cas said, standing up and lifting the bucket off the ground now that it had been filled to the brim with fresh milk. “I’ll have Anna bring you a nice warm tub. Go inside and relax. Lord Almighty knows you need and deserve it, bud.”

Dean nodded, thankful for having such a thoughtful friend. He walked around to the front of the house and walked in the door where Layla was lounging on the couch talking to her doll. “Layla, honey,” Dean said as he walked over to her.

She looked over at him, her big brown eyes reminding him of Y/N. “Yes, Papa?”

“Come here, sweetie.” He said, bending low and holding his arms out to her.

She giggled and ran into his arms, nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I took so long in coming home. God knows I’ve missed you.” Dean hugged against her a little tighter, earning a joyful squeal out of her. “I’ll never leave you again, Layla. Do you understand me? Never.” He said, pushing her gently so that he could hold her out at arm’s length.

“I love you, papa.” She said, causing tears to well up in his eyes. He’s wanted to hear those three words from her since the day he had been taken away.

“I love you, too. Layla, promise me, promise me that you will never try and run away again.”

She looked down on the floor in shame. “I was only trying to look for you, papa.”

“I know, baby. But you can’t do that. There are dangerous people out there. Bad people out there who will not hesitate to kill you.” Dean said desperately.

“I promise I won’t, papa. I promise.”

Dean hugged her tightly again before a knock had interrupted them. “Come in,” Dean had called.

“Dean! It’s true! You’re back!” Anna gushed out, nearly dropping the large basin in surprise.

“Just place it right over there, Anna. Thank you,” Dean pointed to a spot by the corner.

“How’d you-?”

“Now’s not the time.” He interrupted her, glancing at his daughter who was splashing her hand in the warm water of the wooden basin.

Anna nodded. “Shall I help undress you?”

Dean shook his head. “I appreciate that, but no thank you. Just take Layla to your house for a while? I’m sure she’d enjoy your company.”

Anna nodded and guided Layla out of the house without another word.

Dean slowly undressed himself, layer by layer. Once he was completely in the nude, he stepped into the basin, sighing at its’ warmth. He snuggled into the water, almost letting out a moan of desire as he grabbed the cloth and began rubbing at his sore muscles.


End file.
